Is It True?
by laperkin
Summary: A MUST READ Coming soon- after everyone has seen the season 4 finale of Bones. What if- Booth thought that Bren was pregnant and they had a relationship? Will Bren tell him the truth or lie to him? Review let me know what you think please
1. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry for the delay on the story but my friend hadn't seen the finale of Bones till a day or so ago and I wasn't going to spoil the end for her. So thanks for your patience and I hope you'll like the story- if you have suggestions, questions, or comments let me know and I'll get back to you. Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned any part of Bones do you think David would be wearing a shirt? Lol **

**Now on with the story**

**Is It True?**

"Who are you?" He asked. He knew she wasn't his wife Bren because they were never married; or were they he wasn't sure.

"You don't know who I am?" She asked tears threatening to fall.

"You're a doctor I work with?" He asked as memories from his real life mixed with his dream life. Or vise versa, he wasn't sure.

"Yeah I'm Temperance Brennan. You call me Bones." She said relieved that he was going to get his memory back.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked remembering that in both worlds.

"No, I'm not." She told him. She knew she should get a doctor but he was awake and asking questions and she wanted to be there with him.

"But we were together, I remember that. It could've have been a dream it was too real." He argued. He was getting his memory back, all of it, and it included being with Bones and learning they were having a baby.

"Let me get the doctor." Bren said leaving his side to push the nurse's button but not leaving the room. "What do you remember?" She asked as she stood next to him.

"Everything, we're partners have been for 4 years. I work for FBI, you're an anthropologist. And we're having a baby together." Booth answered her question.

"Booth I wanted a baby, but you said you'd want to be involved in the baby's life." Bren started to try and explain.

"Of course I'm going to be involved in every moment of our kid's life." Booth interrupted.

"But I'm not having a baby." Bren said as the doc came in.

The doc asked some question, and Booth's memory was back. The only difference was that he thought they had slept together and Bren was pregnant.

"Give him a little more time." The Doc told Bren, "Were you two talking about children before his surgery because he may think that it really happened."

"He thinks we slept together." Bren stated, even though it was true she hoped that it wouldn't change their relationship and she needed him in her life; even if that meant being only friends.

"Give him time. He just woke from a coma, and brain surgery." The doc replied, "I'll check on him every few hours."

"Ok." Bren said as the nurse gave Booth some pain medication and he started to fall asleep.

"Bones, stay with me." He said after the doc and nurse left the room.

"I've been here for four days, I'm not going anywhere." Bren stated as she watched him fight the medication and stay awake.

"Bones?" Booth asked. He'd fought the pain medication as long as he could and was starting to fall asleep.

"I'm right here. Don't worry. Get some rest." Bren told him.

"You need rest too," He mumbled as he slipped back into dreamland, "For you and our baby."

Bren started to argue with him that she wasn't pregnant but decided not to because he was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 3

**If you have suggestions, questions, or comments let me know and I'll get back to you. Enjoy!!!!**

**PS Reviews help inspire me to keep writing (hint hint)**

**Disclaimer- See chapter 1 **

**Chapter 2 of:**

**Is It True?**

Bren woke up with her head on Booth's chest while she sat in the chair. "Ouch." She whispered as she stretched trying not to wake Booth.

"Uncomfortable?" Booth asked startling her.

"You're awake." Bren stated the obvious.

"Yeah I didn't want to wake you. You look like you needed the sleep." Booth stated.

"How are you feeling?" Bren asked.

"Good. How's our baby?" Booth asked eyeing her stomach.

"Booth, when did we sleep together?" Bren asked, hoping he wouldn't remember that night even though it would hurt her.

"The night Gordon Gordon left, we both had a little too much to drink and wound up in bed." Booth smiled. "You fell asleep on my couch and came to bed with me later that night or was it early morning?"

"I feel asleep on your couch," Bren said remembering that part, "But I didn't get in bed with you." She argued thinking it was for the best that Booth never remembered that night.

"You asked if I loved you, I said yes and I'd show you how much, and I did." Booth replied smiling at the memory, "We didn't tell anyone because we decided to keep quiet for awhile."

"Booth, that never happened." Bren told him as the doctor walked in.

"Yes it did." Booth told her, causing Bren to roll her eyes.

"Good morning. How are you doing today?" He asked.

"Great I remember _everything_." Booth said giving Bren a pointed look.

"That is good news. Are you in any pain?" He asked as he checked Booth's vitals, and monitors.

"Not really, I have a huge headache though." Booth replied.

"Well that's normal. I'll have the nurses give you something for that." Doctor Smith said.

"Can he have visitors?" Bren asked, "Rebecca said she'd bring by Parker today."

"I don't see any reason not to. Just make sure you get enough rest. You're vitals are a little higher then I'd like so nothing to stressful ok." Doc Smith informed him.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Bren said after the doc left and went to use the bathroom.

"Sweetie?" Ange called from down the hall, she had been waiting till exactly eight am when visiting hours started to go see Booth.

"Hey Ange." Bren said getting a hug from Ange, "He's awake and is ok."

"Can I go in and visit?" Ange asked, "Why are you out here?"

"I had to use the restroom." Brennan explained as they walked to his room, "Booth would love to see anyone and everyone."

"Hi Ange." Booth greeted Angela as they stepped into Booth's room.

"Hi." Ange said giving him a hug, "You gave us a scare. Don't do it again."

"I'll try not too." Booth promised, "Bones, come on take a seat." Booth offered.

"That's ok I was thinking about going home, taking a shower, and change my clothes." She lied; she was really going home to cry.

"You need to eat something too." Booth informed her.

"Yeah, sweetie you go home eat, change, and shower. I'll keep him company." Ange volunteered, "And Cam, Jack and Sweets all plan to stop by as well. So take your time."

"Ok if you say so." Brennan said giving Booth a hug before she left, "I'll be back later." She promised.

"Ok." Booth said and kissed her cheek causing her to freeze for a minute. "Go take care of yourself. I'm not going anywhere."

After Bren left Ange rounded on Booth "Ok what was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" Booth asked.

"You know what, you telling her to eat and that you're not going anywhere and you kissed her." Ange stated.

"She hasn't eaten yet today and hasn't probably for awhile. I just woke up from a coma so I'm not going anywhere literally, and I only kissed her on the cheek." Booth tried to explain.

"Uh huh." Ange said clearly not buying it.

"It's true." Booth lied, "Now what have I missed?" He asked trying to distract her and failing.

"I'll let it slide, for now." Ange conceded, "I brought a newspaper do you want the sports section?" She asked.

"And the comics please." Booth replied with a smile as a nurse brought breakfast in.

"You know Bren was here everyday and unless we dragged her out to eat and sleep every night." Ange said a few minutes later.

"Really?" Booth asked putting the paper down.

"Is that a surprise?" Ange asked.

"I just thought she'd just take care of herself." Booth replied, "Like she did last year." He said referring to Bren and his "death" the previous year.

"She didn't take care of herself. She wouldn't leave the lab for days at a time; I had to drag her out of there just to make sure she ate." Ange told him, "And this was worse then that."

"How was it different?" Booth asked curiously.

"She wouldn't leave your side at all. She wanted to be there for you, just like you wanted her to go into the O.R." Ange tried to explain, "This time she was helpless; she thought that if she saw the symptoms earlier then you wouldn't have had the operation so quickly and the doctors could've made sure that nothing would've gone wrong. This time the only thing she could do was stay with you."


	3. Chapter 4

**If you have suggestions, questions, or comments let me know and I'll get back to you. Enjoy!!!!**

**PS Reviews help inspire me to keep writing (hint hint)**

**Disclaimer- See chapter 1 **

**Chapter 3 of:**

**Is It True?**

Meanwhile Bren arrived at her house, and after taking a shower and changing clothes she looked at her personal calendar and was a surprised to see that she was a week late. _'Don't freak out. It's probably because of all the stress of Booth being in a coma. It could mean nothing. It could mean something though, but it probably doesn't. Do I want it to mean something?'_ Bren debated with herself, "Ok first I need to find out if there is something to worry about." She said aloud hoping to shut up her thoughts and failing. One thought though kept coming back up to her, _'How did Booth know before me?' _It was also the one question she couldn't answer.

_**Flashback:**_

"Goodnight. Bye." Booth said as he pushed Sweets out the door after dinner and desert and tea that Gordon Wyatt made.

"Is he gone?" Bren asked as she started to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, finally. Here I'll help." Booth offered handing her, her wine glass and helping clean up.

"Thanks." Bren said taking a sip.

After a few minutes of silence Booth couldn't take it anymore, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" She asked.

"You seemed quite during dinner, that's all." Booth said, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I'll be fine Booth. Don't worry. It's getting late, I should probably go home." She said trying to shrug off the feeling that had crept up when she told Booth and Sweets the story.

"Bones, it's late and you had a lot of wine. Stay here tonight, you can crash on Parker's bed." Booth offered.

"I'll be fine Booth." Bones assured him leaning against the counter.

"I know you will. I don't know if I will though." Booth informed her.

"What'd you mean?" Bones asked.

"Come on," Booth said and walked into the living room and waited until they were both comfortable on the couch to continue, "If you go, I'll just worry about you."

"Worry about what?" Bones interrupted.

"How you're feeling." Booth told her, "After you told Sweets that story I wanted to cry for you and kill those foster parents for doing that to you. I still feel that way." Booth explained, "I know you're good at hiding your emotions from everyone, but I can read them. I always have and I can see that it still bothers you. So stay here tonight, relax, and keep me from going crazy. Please."

"Ok." Bones said after a minute, "I'll stay."

"Really? No arguing?" Booth asked a little shocked that she gave in so easy.

"It's odd and illogical but I feel better, safer when I'm with you. It's like the past doesn't hurt as much." Bones said still sipping on her wine, "I don't wanna hurt tonight." She whispered the last part and not looking at him.

"I don't want you to either." Booth said putting his arm around her, "Let's watch TV." He suggested getting both their minds off that night's events.

"Booth, I'm glad your grandfather was there to help you, when you were younger." Bones said as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Me too." He said fighting back his own demons, "Now let's watch... What is this?" He asked not knowing what was playing on the screen.

"I don't know, but it looks good." Bones said with a small laugh as someone got a pie smashed in their face.

"Yeah it does look good." Booth said, looking at Bones happy to see her with a smile on her face, even if it was a small one.


	4. Chapter 5

**If you have suggestions, questions, or comments let me know and I'll get back to you. Enjoy!!!!**

**PS Reviews help inspire me to keep writing (hint hint)**

**Disclaimer- See chapter 1**

**Sorry for being late. I had a death in the family, then writers block. **

**Chapter 4 of:**

**Is It True?**

As Brennan walked towards Booth's hospital room she could hear laughter coming from there. She smiled glad to hear that since the last four days had been in complete silence, except for the monitors beeping. She stopped at the nurse's desk and asked where she could get a blood test done.

"Why do you need a blood test?" Jack Hodgins asked from behind her holding a bunch of pudding cups.

"Oh um I'm not feeling that good. I want to make sure I don't have the flu so I don't give it to anyone else." She lied, "Are those for Booth?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I figure he'd like some." Jack explained, "Do you think he'd notice one, two, or three missing?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Brennan said with a small laugh as they walked to Booth's room after the nurse handed Brennan a piece of paper with the information.

"Good." Jack replied, "What do you think of Ange and me getting back together?" He asked a little nervous of her response.

"Are you two together again?" Brennan asked. She hadn't noticed, but then again she was only concerned for Booth not anyone else.

"We're talking about it." Hodgins informed her.

"Oh, well I hope you guys are happy." Bones said.

"Thanks." Hodgins said as they reached Booth's room, "So how are you and Booth doing?"

"What?" Bren asked, thinking that Jack had found out about them.

"Now that he's awake and remembers everything." Jack asked a little surprised at Brennan's reaction.

"Oh," Bren relaxed, "I'm happy, and we're good." She replied.

"What's good?" Cam asked the two.

"Pudding." Jack informed her, "I think we have enough of it."

"Did you buy all of it?" Ange asked grabbing one for herself as he sat them on Booth's tray.

"No there's a couple left." Hodgins said sitting next to Ange.

"Bones, sit down." Booth said to her. His eyes had been locked on her since she had came into his line of sight.

"I've been sitting for the past few days. I want to stand for awhile." Bones said with a smile and handed Booth a pudding cup and spoon.

"Rebecca and Parker will be here soon." Cam informed Brennan.

"That's good." Brennan said tearing her eyes off Booth.

"Yeah, and this afternoon Wendell, Vincent, Fisher, Clark and Daisy are going to stop by as well." Sweets informed everyone.

"Is it ok for you to have so many visitors so fast?" Brennan asked Booth, "You need your rest."

"She has a point Seeley." Cam spoke, "Maybe we should ask your doctor first." She suggested.

"He'll be stopping by later." Brennan informed Cam, "We can ask him then if it's ok."

"Until then, relax have some pudding." Booth said tossing a pudding cup to Cam and handing one to Brennan.

"I'm not hungry." Bren declined.

"Did you eat already?" Booth asked wanting to know for reasons no one else knew about.

"Yeah I did." Bren said, it was true she had a salad before she returned to the hospital. '_I didn't eat all of it, but that's not what Booth asked'_ she told herself.

Booth eyed Brennan for a minute wanting to ask what she ate, and if she ate all of it, but that would raise suspicions and he didn't want that.

"Hopefully you don't have the flu." Jack said as he ate some pudding.

"Flu?" Ange asked Bren, before Booth could, "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't been home in four days." Brennan reminded Ange, making a mental note to hit Hodgins later, and trying to ignore Booth's gaze on her.

"Oh yeah, that'd make anyone feel sick." Ange apologized. Brennan had a tough time and it was reasonable for Bren to feel a little under the weather.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Sweets suggested.

"No I'm fine." Bren said.

"Are you sure? It's understandable that you don't what to leave now that agent Booth is awake. However with all of us here if anything were to happen you'd be the first to know." Sweets informed Brennan.

"I'm fine." Brennan repeated.

"Bones is staying ok." Booth told Sweets, "She's been here all along and isn't going anywhere." He defended Brennan.

All eyes were on Booth now, surprised and his comment, before anyone could say anything the doctor came in.

"Wow you're very popular." Doctor Smith said, "But they have to leave for a minute so I can check you out."

Out in the hall Angela pulled Brennan to her and whispered, "That was so romantic."

"The doctor?" Bren asked confused.

"No, Booth. What he said, defending you to Sweets." Angela explained, "Am I missing something?" She asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Brennan lied.

"Is there anything going on between you and Booth?" She asked softly so the others wouldn't hear.

At that moment Brennan wanted to tell Angela everything, that they had slept together, Booth thinks she is pregnant, and that she might be. "Nothing's going on." Brennan told Angela deciding to wait and see what was in store for her and Booth before telling anyone anything.

"If you need to talk I'm here." Angela said, sensing that something was going on and was going to find out one way or another.

"I know, thanks Ange." Bren replied as the doctor came out of the room.

"Doctor is it ok if he has a lot of visitors?" Bren asked him, "There are a lot of other co-workers who would like to visit."

"Yes, the more visitors the more his brain is stimulated and therefore helping his condition. Just make sure that he does get some rest." Dr. Smith informed the group, "Actually as long as he keeps improving I think he'll be able to go home in a few days."

"That's great." Cam said.

"I will prescribe some pain medication and I don't want him to be alone for an extra 72 hours after he's released. Is there someone who could stay with him?" He asked Brennan, as far as he knew they were a couple because none of his other patients had ever had someone stay 24/7 unless they were in a relationship.

"I can do it." Brennan answered without any hesitation.

"Ok, you can go in and continue your visit but I did give him some medication that'll make him droggy so don't stay to long."

"We won't." Ange said everyone else confirmed with a nod, except for Brennan.

'_I'll stay with Booth until he falls asleep then go get a test done and be back before he wakes up. No one will know.'_ She thought to herself, thinking nothing could go wrong with the plan.

Ten minutes and two puddings later Booth was asleep and everyone but Ange had left. Jack had stole a pudding as he left. Sweets had an appointment. Cam was going to get some clothes for Booth knowing that he'd want them and that Bren wouldn't leave his side.

"Are you going to go?" Brennan asked Ange a few minutes later.

"I want to stay, and talk with you; about what's going on." Ange informed Bren.

"You want to talk about…" Bren said and was cut off by Ange.


	5. Chapter 6

**If you have suggestions, questions, or comments let me know and I'll get back to you. Enjoy!!!!**

**PS Reviews help inspire me to keep writing (hint hint)**

**Disclaimer- See chapter 1**

**Sorry for being late. I had a death in the family, then writers block. **

**Chapter 5 of:**

**Is It True?**

"About me and Hodgins yes." Ange informed Bren.

"I'm not sure I can help but I'll try." Brennan informed her friend.

"Do you think we should get back together?" Ange asked getting straight to the point.

"I don't know, have you two figured out what broke you two up and fixed it?" Bren asked.

"We've talked about it endlessly and I'm sure it won't be a problem." Ange stated.

"Ok, Then do you want to get back together?" Bren asked.

"Yes." Ange said.

"Then what do you need to think about?" Bren asked.

"Work for one. What will happen if we break up again? Will we still be able to work together?" Ange asked.

"I can't answer that Ange." Bren informed her. "I can say that I've never seen you happier then you were with him." She continued.

"We were happy together." Ange agreed, "Do you mind if I stay here, to think?" She asked. "For some reason being in a hospital makes me think better, it makes things clearer."

"Yeah, of course." Bren said as Ange got comfortable in her spot.

"I brought my sketch pad if you were going to write." Ange stated nodding to Brennan's laptop that had been closed since Booth had woken up, "Have you written anymore for your new book?" She asked.

"Huh? No, not really. I've been occupied with Booth." Bren explained, "And it wasn't for my new book. It was just something I thought up."

"Can I read it when you're done?" Ange asked hoping she would because Bren had never let anyone read her work until it was published.

"I accidentally deleted it." Bren shrugged the lie off. After all Ange didn't have to know what she wrote. No one did.

"Accidentally deleted it?" Ange asked not buying it. Bren always saved a copy and didn't delete things without a reason.

"Yes." Bren said, making Angela decided to find a copy of it and read it herself, since it was something Bren hadn't thought anyone should read. Which meant it might include strong feelings that Brennan wasn't ready to face.

"Dr. Bones?" Bren heard her nickname from the door a little while later. Ange had gone to get coffee so it was just her in the room for a minute.

"Parker. Hi, how are you?" Bren asked the little boy.

"I'm ok. Is dad ok?" He asked with Rebecca behind him.

"Of course I am." Booth said as he started to wake up.

"Daddy!" Parker explained and ran over to hug Booth with Rebecca coming up behind him.

"I'll wait outside." Bren said already half out the door.

"Dr. Bones?" Parker said stepping into the hall next to Brennan.

"Yes, Parker?"

"Thank you for taking care of my dad." He said and gave her a hug before going back to Booth.

"Hey what're you doing out here?" Angela asked Bren a minute or two later when she returned from the cafeteria.

"Rebecca and Parker are here." Bren explained, "I'm giving them some family time."

"Here." Ange offered Bren a cup of coffee and sat next to Bren.

"Parker thanked me." Bren informed Angela.

"Really?" Ange asked surprised.

"Yeah, he thanked me for taking care of Booth." Bren said staring into her coffee cup.

"Of course he did." Ange said, "You've been next to Booth almost 24/7 and have kept everyone up to date on his condition- including Parker. Besides he's Booth's son of course he's gonna be a gentleman."

"He does have Booth's charm smile." Bren said with smile.

"That's not all." Ange said, "Come on." She said pulling Bren up and started to walk towards Booth's room, "Parker cares for you, because he sees how much Booth does."

"Yeah?" Bren questioned.

"Of coursed!" Ange exclaimed, "Now do you wanna tell me what's going on with you?" She asked as they sat back down.

"What do you mean?" Bren asked playing stupid.

"Sweetie I'm your best friend, I know when something's bothering you; so spill." Ange stated.

"Fine." Bren said taking a deep breath, "Awhile ago Booth and I slept together, and I might be pregnant." Bren said in a rush.

"Oh my God." Was all Ange could say.

"I didn't even realize I was late until I went home the other day. I might not be pregnant, I've been so stressed that I'm just late, it has happened before." Bren explained more to herself then to Ange.

"Ok go get a test done." Ange told her, "You need to know, and so does Booth."

"Ok I'll go." Bren said.

"Now go now." Ange said after a few minutes when Bren hadn't moved.

"Just don't tell Booth, he thinks I'm pregnant." Bren said, "I don't know why he thinks that but he does."

"Don't worry." Ange said remembering that Bren had read her story aloud as she wrote it and Booth might have caught it from that.

After Bren left so did Rebecca and Parker.

"Hey Booth. Enjoy the visit?" Ange asked trying to open Bren's lap top and look for the 'accidentally deleted' document without being suspicious.

"Yeah I did. What are you looking for? Where's Bones?" Booth asked.

"She had to do something." Ange said vaguely as she found the deleted story and made a copy of it to her USB drive in her purse.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked as Ange scrolled through the story. "I'm looking for this." Ange said showing him the story, especially the ending.

"What is this?"

"A story Bren wrote while you were unconscious." Ange informed him, "As she wrote it, she read it. Aloud." Ange explained how everyone had heard bits and pieces of it.

"I thought it was real" Booth said to himself as he read the last part.

"She might not be pregnant." Ange said, "I talked her into telling me."

"What happens now?" Booth asked.

"We wait." Was his answer.

The next day no one else was in the room, Bren found out she was not pregnant, and was telling Booth, "I know you wanted me to be, but maybe we could keep trying?" Bren asked cautiously.

"I think we should go slowly and take this one step at a time. You know I want to be involved if we do have a baby." Booth told her.

"I know, and I want you to be involved as much as possible." Bren said as she leaned over to kiss Booth, neither noticing, or caring that they had an audience.

"So what do you guys think?" Ange asked as Brennan and Booth made out.

"I think it's about time." Cam said.

"I hope they name the kid after me." Jack said, "What? It's a good name… Fine I want to be a godparent."

""I'm godmother thank you very much." Ange declared.

"I think our sessions are going to be a lot more interesting." Sweets said.

"I hope they get married. Cheri is good for Booth and vise versa." Caroline said.

"I heard that kissing makes a baby." Parker said, "I want a sister, no a brother… Mom can I have both?"

"You'll have to talk to your dad about that." Rebecca replied.

"I'd like grandkids." Max said, "They deserve each other."

Behind them the nurses were taking bets on how long till Bren would come in asking for another blood test.

The End


End file.
